fnaf_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/FNAF is NOT impossible guys!
..There seems to be skeptics who are attempting to debunk FNAF, and as a result, me and my friends as well. Here is a takedown of the many claims skeptics have used. (I will edit this post as the claims go on.) Claim 1-The Toy animatronics couldn't have been built in 1987! This is the most common claim used to debunk FNAF. This claim basically claims that with 1987's technology, the Toy animatronics couldn't have been built. This goes off of two "impossible" technologies:AI free-roaming, and facial recognition. However, it is important to recognize that none of this is even technology, it's just Phone Guy misinterpreting the truth. Yes, the animatronics DO roam freely, and facial recognition DOES occur amongst the animatronics, however, this can be explained by the fact that the souls of children are possessing the suits. You see, when the child soul is inside an animatronic, they see things from HIS perspective, but can think and act on his own. This is trivial. But in your rush to try and disprove FNAF, you missed something so obvious that it's not even funny. It's the SOULS that recognize the criminals. It's the SOULS that free-roam, moving as the animatronics. That's all free-roaming mode really is, the souls wandering about. And we can all agree that you don't need technology to think on your own. Nice try skeptics. Maybe next time you can do more reaearch. Claim 2-Scott said that there are no phone numbers for the game. Therefore, it must be fake. Not exactly. You see, Fazbear Entertainment doesn't exist anymore. We see in FNAF1 that it closed down back in 1993. The 1-800-FAZ-BEAR easily could have been bought out after that, and even if it wasn't, the business is gone. You can't call a closed down business years after it closed down now, can you? So Scott is correct-There are no phone numbers associated with Fazbear Entertainemnt, and anyone who claims to be that company is a fake-The real one shut down way back in 1993. So, as Scott said, you will only call businesses and homes who will have no idea what you're talking about. So, FNAF being real perfectly explains what Scott said. You should really do more research guys. Claim 3-There weren't any Fazbear Entertainment sites archived before 2014. As a result, it has to be fake, because otherwise we'd see pages dated before that. This claim is just full of ignorant logic. Fazbear Entertainment closed down in 1993 according to FNAF1, and Windows 95 wasn't even out at the time. The Internet wasn't that popular, and archive.org didn't start archiving sites until 1997. That is several years after the closing of Fazbear Enterainment. Of course they'd shut down the website after that! There are no archives because archives didn't exist when Fazbear Entertainment was in business. As a matter of fact, because of how unpopular and expensive the internet was at that time, it is perfectly pluasible that Fazbear Entertainment never had a website to begin with. Start researching! Claim 4-Animatronics can't walk, are fragile, and thus, could not roam the area and stuff anyone into suits. These aren't technically animatronics. These are robots with a costume on, which together creates the characters. The robot is the endoskeleton, while the costumes contain the wirings for that specific character. They're basically identifyng factors, so that if a Chica endoskeleton is stuffed inside a Foxy costume, she'd recite the lines of Foxy and not Chica. It's actually kind of like acting! Claim 5-Freddy Fazbear's hat is detachable, but is near impossible in real life as it could slide off with the slightest movement. The debunk is within it's own source. It is possible that the hat is attached by magnets and only falls off when enough force is applied. Some say this is unlikely due to it being detached in Parts/Service, but this is Parts and Services! You know, for parts? Like a FREDDY ha? It's actually perfectly plusible for this to bethe case. I guess you're better off not calling it impossible. Perhaps, in light of my debunks, you will realize how possible this FNAF series really is. And when you look it like that, the FNAF series being real is perfectly plausible. Claim 6-The animatronics servos lock up! This is impossible! Nope. Looking up what a servo is gives you this definition. "A Servo is a small device that incorporates a two wire DC motor, a gear train, a potentiometer, an integrated circuit, and an output shaft. Of the three wires that stick out from the motor casing, one is for power, one is for ground, and one is a control input line." One is for power. Technically, servos THEMSLVES need power. If they remain imactive for too long, they run out of power, and thus lock up. I'll have to add that as Claim 6, because I didn't adress it here before. Category:Blog posts